Sacrifice
by Na-chan2
Summary: Un elfe du destin rend visite à James. Que lui veutelle? ch unique


_Titre:_ Sacrifice

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Sérieux, plutôt drame

_Petite note de l'auteur:_ Dans cette histoire, Harry est né en 1980. Je me souviens pas s'il y a les dates dans les livres donc s'il y en a, désolée si ça correspond pas.

Et puis, c'est un chapitre unique!

Le truc que tout le monde s'en fout mais j'ai 14 ans heu !!! ^_______________________________^

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer__: Rien n'est à moi - à part l'elfe!!! - tout appartient à J.K.Rowling_

**_Sacrifice_**

James regarda la personne en face de lui, étonné. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous receviez la visite d'un elfe du destin.

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Tu n'as malheureusement pas un destin enviable, répondit l'elfe de sa voix naturellement mélodieuse et mystérieuse, mais ton sacrifice est indispensable.

- Mon sacrifice? demanda Potter, que voulez-vous dire?

- Vois par toi-même!

L'elfe disparut sur ses mots.

Les couleurs se mirent à se mélanger entre elles, se fondant l'une dans l'autre. Son environnement se brouilla et James s'évanouit, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le changement.

*             *             *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il avait un mal de crâne atroce et avait fait un rêve des plus bizarres.

Les contours flous d'un visage apparurent devant ses yeux et la personne en face de lui lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez.

James put alors distinguer les traits d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Potter. Il avait mal à la tête et était dans l'incapacité de mettre ses idées en place.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça.

James fronça aussitôt imperceptiblement les sourcils, depuis quand le directeur le vouvoyait?

- Vous êtes apparus de nul part dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais, Albus...

- On se connaît? demanda aussitôt le directeur, intrigué.

James regarda la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde. Pourquoi Dumbledore disait-il ça? Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, il avait fait toutes ses études à Poudlard!!!

Alors qu'il allait demander au directeur s'il était en train de se moquer de lui, son regard tomba sur la glace en face de lui.

Il fut troublé quelques secondes, l'image que reflétait le miroir n'était pas la sienne.

Il n'avait jamais eu des cheveux marron clair!!! Ni les yeux verts!!!

- Non, finit par répondre James à voix basse, je ne vous connais que de réputation.

- Oh, lança Dumbledore. Et comment êtes-vous arrivé à traverser la barrière anti transplanage installée autour de l'école?

- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre James.

Il était un peu paumé là, pas qu'un peu en fait mais bon. Est-ce que le rêve qu'il avait fait avait un quelconque rapport avec sa situation présente?

- Puis-je savoir votre nom? demanda alors le directeur, le tirant de ses pensées.

- J... Josh, et tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît.

- Seulement si vous faites pareil!

James sourit à Albus et se redressa un peu plus dans son lit, s'appuyant contre le montant.

- Cela peut vous paraître bizarre mais... en quelle année somme-nous?

Dumbledore le regarda, un sourcil levé, avant de répondre:

- Nous sommes en 1999, pourquoi?

James fit attention de garder une expression neutre alors qu'il était sous le choc.

1999? Il était donc 18 ans dans le futur!!!! Comment cela se faisait-il? Qu'est-ce que l'elfe voulait qu'il découvre?  Maintenant il était à peu près sûr que ce rêve n'en était pas un. C'était la seule explication plausible de sa présence ici.

- Josh? demanda le directeur.

James mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'Albus s'adressait à LUI, il leva donc la tête et le regard, intrigué.

- Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas? Vous devez avoir faim.

Potter acquiesça, étonné que le directeur lui fasse confiance alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Il se leva et jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, espérant voir son reflet, son VRAI reflet.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il vit, à la place il y avait l'elfe.

Il la regarda, intrigué. Elle lui sourit alors simplement et disparut après un petit clin d'oeil.

Albus se tourna vers lui, se demandant pourquoi Josh restait planté devant le miroir. Il observa alors à son tour la glace, il y avait comme des traces de magie dessus, de la magie puissante et dormante, mystique et ancienne.

Il secoua la tête et dit alors:

- Vous venez?

James acquiesça et lui et Albus quittèrent l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où plusieurs professeurs et quelques centaines d'élèves étaient déjà assis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui glissa le directeur, je leur ai parlé de vous, vous êtes mon invité.

Et, en effet, à côté du siège où s'asseyait habituellement le directeur, à sa droite exactement, il y avait une chaise vide.

Ils rejoignirent la table des professeurs et Albus le présenta aux autres professeurs.

James remarqua, en bout de table, Hagrid. Ainsi donc, il était devenu professeur. Il savait que le garde-chasse n'était pas responsable de son renvoi et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir ce qu'il était devenu!

Il vit alors Severus Rogue, assis en bout de table. Il dut retenir une exclamation surprise en voyant son pire ennemi ici, enseignant... certainement les potions!

Il commença son repas, discutant avec certains professeurs. Il connaissait la plupart et, bien qu'ils aient quelque peu vieilli, il était content de pouvoir tout simplement parler avec eux.

Ce qui lui arrivait était vraiment déroutant - que voulait lui faire découvrir l'elfe? - et pouvoir ainsi se détendre lui faisait du bien.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en claquant et un jeune homme entra.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans mais son regard reflétait une immense tristesse et une maturité étonnate pour quelqu'un de son âge.

James remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était son portrait craché mais qu'il avait les yeux de Lily. Lily... qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit là!

Enfin bref, une cicatrice barrait le visage du jeune homme, commençant près de son oeil gauche et finissant sous son oreille. Elle était encore rouge, ce qui signifiait que cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il l'avait eu.

Une de ses manches était relevée, dévoilant une autre cicatrice qui commençait à son poignet, le tissu cachant la fin.

- Harry! s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant, viens donc te joindre à nous!

Et le directeur claqua dans ses mains, faisant apparaître une chaise à sa gauche, invitant le garçon à le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme nommé Harry vint s'asseoir à côté du directeur et James remarqua que sa démarche était assurée, agile, comme celle d'un combattant particulièrement expérimenté mais qui n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Minerva après que Harry se fut assis en face d'elle.

- Il a capturé Sirius, les mangemorts m'ont empêché de l'approcher!!! Je n'ai rien pu faire!!!

James sentit son coeur se serrer, Sirius? Sirius Black? Son meilleur ami? Alors Harry serait bel et bien son fils...

Le garçon serra ses poings de colère avant de les relâcher d'un seul coup.

- Et il m'a provoqué en duel, officiellement, sans aucun doute possible!

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller? demanda Dumbledore, haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne pourrai pas lui échapper toute ma vie, je ne veux pas voir toutes les personnes que je connais disparaître une à une autour de moi.

- Mais c'est de la folie! s'emporta McGonagall, il ne rêve que de ça et toi tu vas aller lui donner ce qu'il veut sur un plateau d'argent!

Le regard d'Harry se durcit alors qu'il regardait son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Il est temps qu'il paye. Et c'est de ma main qu'il mourra!

Le professeur de Métamorphoses ne put retenir une lueur terrifiée de jouer dans son regard avant de se reprendre aussitôt.

Harry lui faisait peur par moment, il était proche de Voldemort, peut-être beaucoup trop pour son bien mais cela faisait aussi parti de la force et du caractère du jeune garçon...

- Etes-vous conscient, Potter, que cela sera votre dernier combat? demanda une voix qui s'éleva de l'autre bout de la table, attirant l'attention des professeurs et des deux Potter sur lui.

Severus Rogue regarda son ancien élève dans les yeux et continua:

- Cela se soldera par la mort de Voldemort, ou par la votre. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera certainement pas seul, il aime se déplacer avec ses mangemorts.

Harry acquiesça, conscient de ce fait.

- Mais je crois que cela a assez duré.

- Je vous propose mon aide, dit tranquillement le Professeur de Potions, son regard toujours planté dans celui du jeune Potter, vous en aurez peut-être besoin.

Et il ajouta alors:

- Je n'interviendrai pas dans votre combat avec Voldemort. Je veux juste qu'il connaisse ma trahison avant de mourir.

Harry acquiesça, souriant légèrement.

- J'accepte. Nous partons demain, à 3 heures du matin.

Il se leva alors et se tourna vers tous les professeurs:

- Je vous demande de m'excuser, je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de repos.

Il quitta alors la Grande Salle, laissant la table des professeurs dans un profond silence.

James se leva, regardant intensément les portes par lesquelles son fils venait de partir.

Il quitta alors à son tour la salle, à peine conscient du regard étonné de Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs.

Il se guida aux bruits de pas devant lui, marchant plus vite pour réussir à rattraper son fils.

Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, il était devant un des tableaux qui donnait sur une chambre d'amis.

- Harry!!!!!! appela James.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et regarda l'inconnu, étonné.

- Oui? demanda-t-il.

Il dévisagea James, il lui semblait que cette personne lui était étrangement familière.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais te parler une fois... avant de partir.

- ... Pardon?

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entendait sa voix défaillir, se maudissant silencieusement pour sa faiblesse.

Pourquoi cet inconnu réveillait en lui autant de sentiments?

Le temps sembla soudain se suspendre alors que l'elfe apparaissait dans une lumière presque aveuglante.

- Je te laisse deux minutes James, les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas bons.

Elle fit alors un geste de la main, y mettant sans s'en rendre compte toute la grâce due à son peuple, et le visage de Potter senior sembla se dissoudre, révélant sa 'vraie nature'.

Harry sentit ses jambes trembler et se demanda s'il arriverait à tenir encore longtemps debout.

- Pa... papa? demanda-t-il, sa voix complètement bouleversée par l'émotion cette fois.

James sourit à son fils et, franchissant la distance qui les séparait, le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte toute paternelle.

- Sache que je t'aime Harry et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours avec toi.

Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils et recula.

- J'ai confiance en toi, murmura James avant que son environnement ne se trouble, que les couleurs ne se mélangent entre elles et que tout ne devienne noir.

Harry regarda pendant un long moment l'endroit où s'était trouvé son père avant de sourire faiblement et de murmurer:

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Et ce fut extrêmement serein qu'il rentra dans sa chambre, déterminé à vaincre Voldemort.

*             *             *

James regarda l'elfe en face de lui, il savait qu'il était en train de dormir et que, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait de retour à son époque.

Après avoir regardé l'humain devant elle quelques instants, l'elfe prit la parole:

- Ton fils sera le sauveur de l'humanité et le plus puissant sorcier de son époque. Egalant si ne surpassant pas Albus Dumbledore.

James acquiesça, la gorge nouée, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

- Mais pour qu'il reste en vie, vous allez devoir vous sacrifier, Lily et toi. La vie de certaines personnes est malheureusement prédestinées.

James sourit tristement à l'elfe.

- Mon fils survivra.

*             *             *

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était de nouveau à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit et le directeur entra.

- Albus? demanda James, vérifiant qu'il était bel et bien revenu à son époque.

- Pourrai-je savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, James? demanda le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Potter se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux et de la phrase:

- Un elfe m'a rendu visite.

*             *             *

James rentra chez lui le lendemain, faisant face à une Lily surprotectrice et à un Sirius version mère poule.

- Hé! Tout va bien! J'vous assure! s'exclama Potter en souriant, heureux de se retrouver chez lui.

Après lui avoir passé un savon, Lily et Sirius furent d'accord pour enfin laisser James tranquille et tirer un trait sur cette affaire.

Alors, la toute nouvelle Mrs Potter se tourna vers son mari et dit:

- Au fait! j'ai une bonne nouvelle!!!

Et, le regard brillant, elle annonça fièrement:

- Je suis enceinte!!!

- Et ce sera un garçon! ajouta Sirius.

- Harry, murmura James, un sourire heureux jouant sur ses lèvres.

FIN

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur:_

J'aime bien cette fic!!! J'trouve qu'elle est trop bien! Enfin, c'est que mon avis hein ^^


End file.
